Robert Drake
Robert "Bobby" Drake aka Iceman is a mutant who can create ice from water or any moisture. When Bobby Drake first discovered him mutant ability, he hid it from his parents and his brother. He convinced his parents to enroll him in Xavier's school, telling them it was a prep school. Biography ''X-Men Bobby is only a minor character. Bobby is one of the first students to reach out to Rogue and begins a romantic relationship with her. X2: X-Men United Bobby has an uneasy friendship/rivalry with Pyro. His relationship with his family is also strained, and his brother actually turns Bobby in to the police out of jealousy he also becomes more of a member of X-Men but the older X-Men still think, he and Rogue, are too young to start fighting. His relationship grows with Rogue during the course their together. He also stops the conversation between Wolverine and William Stryker by creating a ice wall with his powers. He also freezes Wolverine's beer and his mums cup and turns the coffee to ice showing how much his powers have grown. X-Men: The Last Stand Bobby is part of the X-Men a full fledged member of the group and is seen in the Danger Room with the rest of the X-Men, with one of the Sentinals coming to him and Kitty Pryde with the Sentinal firing a rocket with his power even stronger he used it and stopped the rocket hitting them with another one about to hit when Bobby had his back turned Kitty saw it with her power grab him and the rocket went right trow them with Rogue just appeared in the distent saw them and asumed that they were hugging. His relationship with Rogue appears to be deteriorating, strained by their inability to have physical contact and by his close friendship with Kitty Pryde. Seeing them both almost 'kiss' prompts Rogue to seek out "the cure" so she can finally touch Bobby without fear of hurting him. He takes part in the X-Men's final confrontation with Magneto's army and shows his true power by fighting Pyro one-on-one. During this battle, Iceman's ability to transform his body into ice is finally shown, giving him the form of Iceman from the comics, being first implied in a previous confrontation between the two former best friends in which Bobby's fist ices over. After the battle, he finds Rogue in her room, having taken the cure. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Bobby Drake is more of an everyman and not a cynical underachiever. Relationships *Rogue: Bobby's girlfriend. *John Allerdyce/Pyro: Former friend turned enemy. *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat: Love interest in ''The Last Stand. Behind the scenes *The Ultimate Marvel series used Iceman and Rogue as boyfriend and girlfriend from X2. Trivia *In the comics, Iceman travels via an ice slide, something he has not yet done in the films. Gallery X-Men Image:Iceman1.JPG|Iceman talks with Rogue X2: X-Men United Image:Iceman2.jpg|Iceman at the White House x2iceman.jpg|Iceman x2 Poster X-Men: The Last Stand Image:Iceman301.jpg|Iceman in his uniform Image:Iceman302.jpg|In full ice form File:Bobby x3.jpg|Iceman as he appears in X-Men: The Last Stand (2006). (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Ice Generation